Cabins of passenger aircraft comprise, in the floor area, floor connection boxes, known as “FDB” (Floor Disconnect Box) and “PFDB” (Power Floor Disconnect Box). The connection boxes are used to realize a channel-managed entertainment system called “IFE” (In Flight Entertainment). The individual seats of the cabin can each be connected to a “FDB” and a “PFDB” to provide them with energy (PFDB) and data (FDB). The wiring between the floor connection boxes and the seats is currently realized via cable ducts which are mounted on the floorplates.
The different connection boxes are attached by holding devices at the underside of the floor of the cabin of the aircraft. In order to make the connection boxes accessible from the top side of the floor, an opening is formed in the floor of the aircraft cabin above each connection box. The individual “FDB” and “PFDB” are conventionally provided spatially separate from each other, so that for each of these boxes a respective opening in the aircraft floor is to be formed. The number of openings to be formed in the aircraft floor for the realization of the “IFE's” corresponds, in the prior art, to the number of connection boxes. Along its circumference, each of the openings is furthermore to be provided with a reinforcing element. The total number of reinforcing elements to be provided in the prior art thus corresponds to the number of openings formed and thus to the number of connection boxes.
However, the prior art devices and methods for realizing a system with multiple connection boxes in a cabin of an aircraft have the disadvantages of a relatively heavy weight and a relatively expensive installation.